Several studies have shown that the noise caused by power instruments, such as saws and drills, during orthopedic surgery may cause hearing loss. A body exhaust suit, or surgical “space suit,” is commonly worn during such surgical procedures. While such suits feature a hood and helmet with exhaust fan, further improvements to hearing protection afforded are possible.